fairytail_m_n_yfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shayen/Dragon Scale : Legenda Lasu Wróżek : Rozdział 4
Plik:Dsllwr4.png Na trasie C nastała cisza. Nagle rozdwoiły się tunele i było słychać dwie osoby. A tak właściwie słychac było tylko jedną i kroki dwuch osób. Z ciemności wyłoniły się dwie wspomniane wcześniej osoby. Shayen : Racer?! Midnight: Cobra?! Team Racera przeżył szok. Racer : Co wy tu robicie?! Midnight : A wy co tu robicie?! Noriko : Zapewne to jest ten "żarcik" Laury... Shayen : O czym ty kobieto gadasz? Noriko : Jako wasz pomocnik jestem wtajemniczona we wszystkie połączenia tuneli i całe "żarciki" Laury. Cobra : Czyli że plan który pokazała nam Laura jakis żart? Noriko : Nie. Pokonaliscie już Natsu, Erze i Karina? Racer : Pokonaliśmy Natsu i Erzę , ale przegraliśmy z Karinem. Noriko : Wiedziałam , że przegracie. Cobra : Pocieszające wiesz? Noriko : Wybaczcie jeżeli was tym uraziłam. Kiedy skonczyliście walkę z Karinem , zapewne my zaczęlismy walczyc z Bixlowem. Cobra : No i ? To bardzo ciekawe , co mogło się stać . Noriko : Zapewne Laura przewidziała to , że wezwę Rednot'a i dzieki swojej inteligencji , Laura stworzyła wrota magiczne , które otwierają się po użyciu magi ziemi. Kiedy Rednote jej użył wrota się otworzyły i wy trafiliście tutaj. Cobra : Uuuu ! Dobra w tym jesteś ^^ Shayen : Będziemy tutaj mieszadłować o byle czym? Przecież czeka nan as kolejny ludź. Midnight : Daj ludziom odpocząć , ok? Shayen : Ciekawe, czym się tak zmęczyłeś?! Midnight : Zamknij morde... Noriko : (wnerwia się) Czasem żałuję , że z was tacy debile.... Midnight : O mnie mówisz? Noriko : O tobie i o Shayen . Midnight : (w myslach sam do siebie) Ale cios... Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś ma mnie dość. Noriko : Dobrze się czujesz Midnight? Bo jak trup wyglądasz ! Midnight : Zamyśliłem się... Cobra : Ja wiem o czym on myślał ! Ale nie powiem. Noriko : A mnie to tyle obchodzi. Shayen : To idziemy?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cobra : (zatyka uszy) OSZALAŁAŚ?! Zapomniałaś o mnie? Mogłaś mnie tym zabić! Shayen : Sorry Cobra.... Noriko : Dobra idziemy. Shayen : No i co o niej myślisz Midnight? MIDNIGHT?! Midnight : ZzZ... Cobra : On musi troche pospać . Noriko : Na wiele nam się przyda śpioch. Juvia : Juvia sądzi , że jest bezużyteczny. Noriko : Kolejna moja kumpela z gildi. Juvia : Juvia nie skrzywdzi Noriko. Noriko : Trudno. To przepuść nas. Juvia : Juvia was nie przepuści. Noriko : To walcz z nami ! Ze mną też. Juvia : Dobrze. Juvia będzie walczyć. Noriko : Magia Kręgów : Bliźnięta : Mroczne Anioły Blacknote : O! Siostra ! Dawno cię nie widziałem ! Noriko : Oszczędź sobie powitań.... Gdzie Rednote ?! Cobra : Znowu mnie uszy bolą.... Noriko : Wybacz Cobra. Blacknote : Rednote poszedł z Miyuki na randkę. Noriko : Pacan z niego. Ja się dziwie Miyuki , że z nim wytrzymuje. Rednote : Już jestem ! Noriko : (wnerwiona) Spóźniłeś się.... Rednote : No nie patrz tak na mnie ! Straszysz mnie tym ! O Hej Cobra ! Cobra : Bałem się , że mnie zauważysz. Rednote : Co ci trzeba ,siostra? Noriko : Dam sobie radę bez ciebie . Rednote : Aye (znikł) Blacknote : Noriko-nee , co ci trzeba? Noriko : Przemów Juvi do rozumu. Juvia : Juvia da sobie radę z każdym oprócz Graya-sama ! Noriko : Juvia woon ! Blacknote : Magia Śmierci : Tworzenie : Klatka cierpienia : Więzienie wymiarowe Noriko : Gdzie ona? Blacknote: Uwolnię ją za 2 godz , wy w tym czasie będziecie już w drodze do 2 etapu. Noriko : Znikaj , Blacknote. Blacknote : Aye (znikł). Midnight : Przerażasz mnie Noriko. Noriko : To dla mnie komplement . Shayen : Kto mnie wyjmie z tej wodnej kuli? Midnight : Dałaś się złapać?! Racer : Cobra , weź mnie wyciągnij ! Cobra : Ty też dałeś się złapać ! Ja pier ! Noriko : Przy nastepnym przeciwniku nie powinno być problemu , chociaż pierwsze 5 min to będzie tortura. Midnight : Mam wrażenie , że mówisz o Pantherzelily. Noriko : Bo to prawda ! Erza zdradziła mu wiele sekretów dotyczących magi . Midnight : To już po mnie... Noriko : Dlaczego?! Midnight : Jedyna osoba , która wie jak mnie pokonać to Erza. Noriko : Ja też wiem , wystarczy.... Midnight : Zachowaj to dla siebie. Cobra : OOO ! Dzięki Noriko , że przemyślałaś jak go pokonać ! Noriko : Zapomnij o tym , Cobra , bo wezme Rednote. Koniec rozdzialu 4 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 5 Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku Kategoria:Dragon Scale Kategoria:Dragon Scale : Legenda Lasu Wrózek Kategoria:Rozdział 4